


Run

by jellybop



Series: My Adventures in Creative Writing [1]
Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Drabble, Flash Fic, Flash Fiction, No named characters, Wordcount: 100-500, anxiety trigger warning kinda, at least mine?, is metaphor even the proper word?, kind of a metaphor for anxiety?, who knows!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 07:53:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jellybop/pseuds/jellybop
Summary: this is literally just an assignment i did for creative writingi had to write flash fiction and this is what i came up withthats all i can give you thats it





	Run

He ran. He ran and ran and ran, until he really couldn’t run any longer, gasping for breath as he leaned his hands on his knees, eyes wide and filled with pure terror. His chest heaved as he coughed, hacking up everything in him. He had to keep running, he _had_ to, because the shadow kept on closing in and closing and and kept getting closer and closer and closer and he would never be able to outrun it if he didn’t start up again now. 

He continued, stumbling over himself as he struggled to get away, his legs screaming at him, begging for him to stop but he _can’t_ , he’s not allowed to, especially not now, not with the shadow closing in on him like this. 

It caught him quickly, catching up once he began to weaken and falter, enveloping him in darkness, filling his lungs with an unspeakable horrors.

Of course, that was inevitable, right? Completely inescapable.

After all, how can you escape a part of yourself?


End file.
